Undisclosed Desires
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: Originally a half RP session, half fic brainstorm idea done with my mate Sam when we decided we wanted Noiz and Aoba to get it on after they kissed in episode 3. You can find his fics at AO3 under the author name Creativedoodle. NSFW. NoizAo. Something that should definitely not be talked about in church.


**A/N: This is my first fic that I've done for DRAMAtical Murder so I hope you like it. As I said in the summary this was originally a RP thingy I did with a friend so if the tense seem mixed up at all it's because he writes in present whereas I write in past and I had to change it all around.**

**Disclaimer: The game/anime DRAMAtical Murder and its characters are no way affiliated with me which is a dang shame**

* * *

As Noiz looked down on him, Aoba felt his heart speed up. _Why is he looking at me like that? _He thought. Then all of a sudden, Noiz leant down and for a split second Aoba thought that he might start threatening him. All thoughts fled from his mind as Noiz's mouth pressed onto his. Everything went quiet except for the blood rushing in his ears and it took a moment for him to register what was happening.

Aoba's eyes widened as the other boy kissed him. His entire face flushed bright red and he pulled away, stuttering out, "Y-Y-You...!" A metal tub fell from the shelf above him, hitting him on the head. "What?" Noiz asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been done. "Wh-What do you mean 'what'? What the hell are you doing all of a sudden?!" Aoba yelled completely flustered. "What? It was a kiss." Noiz deadpanned completely calmly. Noiz tipped his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Have you never been kissed before?" He asked.

"I-Wha... Why do you even want to know?!" Cried Aoba still in complete shock, his eyes wide and his cheeks aflame. "Just curious." Came Noiz's almost bored answer. "So was it?" He asked again, putting his hands on the counter and leaning forward. Aoba started to splutter, his cheeks becoming even redder. "I-I-That does-doesn't matter!" He turned away, highly embarrassed in front of him.

Noiz leant in a little further and muttered, "It matters. Why are you so closed off about it?" He then asked, not seeming to register the same embarrassment as Aoba, as if this was a regular thing for him. Aoba turned to face him, an angry scowl on his face. "I'm not 'closed off' about it." He frowned. "Then why won't you answer me?" Noiz quipped quickly, his tone not changing although his pierced eyebrow raised just a little. "Why would I talk to someone I barely know about something like that?" Aoba replied just as quickly. He subconsciously backed his chair up a little to move away from Noiz. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Noiz let out a small airy chuckle and muttered, "You really don't remember me do you?" He looked to the side for a moment before looking back at Aoba. "As to why I kissed you, it's simple. It was to prove a point and because I wanted to."

"Er..." Aoba muttered intelligently. "Remember you... Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." He folded his arms over his chest. "Hm, it seems not." In one quick, smooth move, Noiz jumped up onto the counter before sitting down on it in front of Aoba, arms by his side and legs hanging off the the counter.

Aoba moved his chair further back. "You said you wanted to make a point," his fingers began to play with the edges of his sleeves. "A point about what?" "A point that kissing people isn't weird. I mean, I'm not creeped out." He said as if his point of view counted. His fingers drummed against the tabletop; his tongue moving one of his snakebites around in his lip.

"Kissing people you're in a relationship with is fine. Kissing people you don't know it totally weird." Aoba's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of, how do you know me?" "Y'know I'd heard about your amnesia. You used to battle in Rhyme... We used to be friends but apparently not anymore." A slight tone of sadness entered Noiz's voice and Aoba decided to ignore the fact that he threatened to break his arm last night.

"You must be thinking of someone else, I've never played Rhyme." He stated, but his tone lacked the bite it had before. "Like I said. You don't play Rhyme anymore. After the accident, you lost your memory of it all... It's odd how you don't seem to remember me." He leant forward, his elbows on his legs and his chin in his hands. Aoba sat in an almost mirror of Noiz's position, his elbows resting on his knees with his forearms dangling between his legs. "But surely amnesia affects all aspects of the brain."

"Hm well I certainly remember you. I would have thought that would be obvious now." Aoba opened his mouth to protest but Noiz cut him off again. "Tell me. Does your hair still feel?" Aoba went silent. He was the person Noiz was after all along. Noiz realised he wasn't going to get an answer. Not that he wanted one anyway. It was just to prove a point. He waited patiently for Aoba to collect himself.

Aoba looked away silently, his eyes cast down towards the ground. The boy sat in front of him did know him. That was clear enough as he knew about the problem with his hair. "Yeah, it does..." He said quietly.

Noiz reached out, took a lock of his hair in his fingers, and ran his thumb along the length. Aoba almost flinched back but stopped when Noiz asked in a new; foreign; soft tone, curiosity piqued. "Does it feel or does it hurt? I never understood." It was just idle questioning whilst Aoba got his brain in gear.

"It hurts," Aoba glanced sideways at him. "That's why I have to cut my own hair." He looked back at the floor, once again embarrassed over his own problem. Aoba noticed how as soon as he mentioned the pain that Noiz let go. There was silence as Noiz waits once again for Aoba, wondering if he would choose to forget the topic that had caused this odd confrontation.

"So," Aoba said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I guess I should get on with some work..." "Really? That's what you are going to say? Tch, lame." Noiz scoffed, clearly disappointed. He didn't make a move to shift from the countertop, simply raising his eyebrows and sitting up straighter.

Aoba started to work on the computer in silence. Every so often, his gaze would slide over to the boy sat on his desk before quickly darting back to the screen. Noiz put a foot up on the desk and started to fiddle disinterestedly with the laces on his boots before his bandaged hands moved to tap at the tabletop. Distractingly and annoyingly.

"Noiz." Aoba said, looking over to him. "I'm trying to get some work done here and you're annoying me. Are you even planning on leaving?" He sighed softly. Noiz smiled; glad that he had gained the attention he wanted. "Not in the slightest. I'm waiting for you to admit that the kiss wasn't creepy and that I was right. You were shocked but were you really creeped out?" He smirked whilst looking Aoba dead in the eye. His hands stilled on the counter.

Aoba opened his mouth to reply before immediately closing it again. He turned back to the computer, a faint blush creeping high into his cheeks. "C'mon. You know I'm right. You were just surprised." He said trying to tease the answer out of him. He leaned a little closer and muttered, "Or do I need to prove my point again?" Before backing up and acting like he didn't say anything.

Had Aoba been drinking something at that time, he would have spat it straight out. "N-No..." He stuttered out. Noiz chuckled and began to toy with him, smirking at the blush that spreads over Aoba's complexion. "Are you sure? I mean you didn't stop me the first time."

"You took me by surprise." Aoba muttered, quickly typing something. "Mm. So I guess you don't want me to do it again right?" Noiz teased, gauging Aoba's reaction, twiddling one-half of the bridge piercing on his nose and watching carefully.

Aoba murmured something gently under his breath, concentrating on the screen in front of him. "What was that? I didn't catch that." Noiz chuckled, now focussing all his attention on the bridge piercing, his eyes crossing. "I said 'I guess I wouldn't mind'." Aoba said clearly, looking towards Noiz. A small smile graced his lips at the other boy's expression. Noiz's eyes uncrossed and he looked into Aoba's before he smiled. "See. I told you so. I'll take this as a victory. Thank you, loser. I should get a prize." He declared, his angsty mood gone.

Aoba turned his whole body around before standing up. "What kind of prize?" He asked, slowly walking over to him. Noiz looks up as he approached and smiled. "I don't know? Surprise me." His smile turning to a playful grin as his eyes followed Aoba's movements. He dropped his leg down off the table and let his legs hang apart. The blue-haired boy settled himself between Noiz's spread legs. When he next spoke, his voice was lower in pitch and somewhat husky. "Well, we have plenty of surprises in stock; I'll see what I can do."

Noiz's hands went to Aoba's hips and his smile turned lusty. He looked up into the gold eyes and said, "I'll let you decide." Before Aoba had a chance to do anything, the bell on the front door tinkled and the storeowner walked through the door. "Aoba-kun, I'm here so you can go-Oh... I'm sorry." He spluttered as he saw the two boys so close together. Aoba blushed furiously whilst Noiz seemed unaffected. "So you're off work now?" Noiz lowered his voice so the owner couldn't hear anymore. "Care showing what surprise you have for me, somewhere a little more private?"

Aoba's cheeks grew slightly pinker but there was a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Okay." He said softly, gripping the hands on his hips and pulling the other boy off the desk. "We can go to mine, Grams is out delivering medicine."

Noiz smiled and looked over at the owner who blushed and waved him away. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you boys were... Er... In here." He stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Aoba looked as if he was about to protest that he didn't know when Noiz pulled him from the shop. Once outside he teased Aoba by saying, "So you changed your tune quickly."

"Is that such a crime?" Aoba asked, turning to face him. He gripped onto Noiz's hand tightly, starting to pull him the in the direction of his home. "Come on." "Wow okay. So kissing you is a crime when I do it, but when you decide you want more, it isn't?" Noiz asked with a playful smirk, letting Aoba interlock their fingers as he goes. Aoba just bumped their shoulders together playfully. "Whatever." He murmured, a light smile playing on his lips.

"I totally understand" Noiz said in a totally understanding tone. "You do?" Aoba asked, surprised and he turned, tilting his head. "Yeah. It's because I'm dangerous and irresistible." Noiz said before chuckling to himself. "Well... It's not just that..." Aoba said softly, looking down at their conjoined hands.

"Ah so that was a factor. Yes." Noiz almost yelled out of celebration. He then looked at Aoba's bashful state; his expression turned to a soft smile and he asked quietly, "So what else did it for you?" Aoba looked up at him, pressing himself into Noiz's side. "It's just when... When you kissed me earlier I was surprised but..." He smiled like an idiot, his face flushed. "I also felt something I hadn't before... It was... Good..."

"That's... That's actually kind of sweet. I did tell you didn't I?" He smiled at Aoba and squeezed his hand. "Um... Can we forget I almost broke your arm last night and then fought your best friend?" He asked cautiously. Aoba frowned slightly. "We can forget about it but I'm not happy about the condition you left my room in. It took me ages to clean it up."

Noiz pouted and frowned. "Your priorities are weird." He stated looking Aoba in the eye before his lips quirked into a small smile. Aoba bit his lower lip slightly at the other boy's smile. He tugged on his hand, pulling him faster.

XxXxXxX

After a short while, they reached his house and Aoba unlocked the front door. They step inside towing off their boots under Aoba's orders. "Come upstairs... You can sit on my bed 'cause there's nowhere else in the house to sit, if that's okay." He said and Noiz just nodded with slight bemusement at the unexpected slow pace Aoba seemed to be going. _Maybe he's calmed down since the shop._ He thought, remembering how close they had been when they had walked.

The pair walked up the stairs and into Aoba's room. As soon as the door closed, Aoba jumped on Noiz, pushing him against the closed door and pressing his lips hard onto his. The door rattled in its frame and Noiz found his hands at Aoba's hips once again, pulling him closer before pulling his lips away for a brief moment. "And there I was thinking you'd mellowed out." "No. Definitely not." Aoba placed his hands either side of Noiz's head, leaning in to kiss him once again.

Noiz laughed into the kiss and pressed back, kissing back furiously. After a few minutes, they broke apart again for breath. "You said you'd tidied this room." He said breathlessly, poking fun at Aoba. "I had to after you and Koujaku destroyed it last night." Aoba muttered, pulling on the baubles of Noiz's hat.

"Hey I know, I'm sorry." Noiz said in a tone of mock exasperation before smiling. "Well isn't this strange?" He asked. Aoba raised an eyebrow and made a questioning humming sound. "It's just like last night, except I'm against the door. That and other things." He said, winking and licking his lips. Aoba pulled Noiz's hat off, sliding his fingers into his blond hair. "We'll have to fix that then, won't we?" "You did mention a surprise" Noiz smiled, sliding his hands up and under the hem of Aoba's shirt, tugging him closer yet again. "You want your surprise now?" Aoba asked, tugging on his hair and attacking his neck with his teeth.

Aoba immediately found a sweet spot on his neck and since Noiz could only feel pain in his tongue, all that was left was the abject pleasure of Aoba's tongue, lips and teeth scraping against his skin. He used the door and Aoba himself for support as he felt his knees go a little weak.

Aoba's hands slid out of Noiz's hair and down to his waistband, tugging him towards him. They stumbled backwards until Aoba's legs hit the side of his bed and he toppled onto the mattress, pulling Noiz down with him. Aoba loosened the tie around Noiz's neck and begun to undo his shirt. "Noiz..." He said softly after burying his face into his neck.

Noiz shuddered at the vibrations sent through him by Aoba's voice. "Wha-What is it?" He murmured as he supported himself over Aoba, his hands making indents in the mattress either side of him. "I want... I want you... Inside me..." Aoba breathed, gently rutting his hips into the other boy's.

"Wow. You don't hang back do you?" Noiz asked rhetorically before leaning down and kissing him deeply, his tongue pushing past Aoba's lips, his tie hanging loosely off his neck. Aoba's hands fisted into the material of Noiz's shirt, pulling him even closer to him.

Noiz allowed himself to be pulled down so that their chests were flush. Supporting his lower half by planting a knee in between Aoba's legs, he nudged it up slowly against the blue-haired boy's crotch causing him to gasp. Aoba's hips jerked up as he gasped. Not wanting to be out done, he switched their positions and did the same thing but slightly harder. Noiz cried out but it was half muffled by Aoba's lips. "Aob-a after this... You need... To fucking explain yourself…" Noiz gasped between the deep controlling breaths he was taking to try and make the arousal manageable but failing miserably.

Aoba moved his knee so he was now straddling Noiz's waist. His lips moved away from the other's, skirting along his jawline and neck as he lowered his hips and started to gyrate them over Noiz's. Noiz whined and blushed, embarrassed by the sound he just made. His embarrassment was cut short by a choked off gasp of pure pleasure as Aoba's hips pressed down and rutted hard against his.

Supporting himself with his knees, Aoba's hands moved to Noiz's shirt, unbuttoning it fully and pushing down to his shoulders. Noiz lifted his hands and started to pull at the fabric of Aoba's blue sweater. Pulling it up, he touched the warm skin underneath before tugging it up and over Aoba's head with his assistance.

Aoba pulled Noiz up into a sitting position, quickly removing the offending articles of clothing from his chest. He crashed their lips together, gripping tightly onto his hair. Noiz's hands went to Aoba's back and pulled him closer, their bodies pressing together. "Aoba..." He murmured in between frantic and fiery kisses. "Noiz..." Aoba whispered heatedly, sliding his hands down onto his back and raking his nails across it.

Noiz backed up a little and smiled devilishly. The break in the grinding to rid themselves of their shirts had given him a chance to compose himself. "You work fast, don't you?" He whispered. "You're just so attractive I can't help myself." Aoba muttered, nuzzling the other boy's neck with his nose. "I am pretty good." The blond laughed, turning his head so he was kissing the mop of blue hair. "You aren't too bad yourself." He muttered, sliding his hands down to Aoba's lower back. Aoba chuckled lightly into Noiz's neck at his comment, pressing his lips softly onto the skin.

Noiz's hands slid just a fraction lower, so that his fingertips strayed underneath the waistband of Aoba's trousers, whilst he was still nuzzling the top of his head affectionately, wondering what the next move would be. Smirking lightly, Aoba began to gyrate his hips again. As he did so, a low moan passed through his lips.

A shiver passed up Noiz's spine as the friction between them got more and more intense. "A-o-ba..." He managed to gasp, his breath being stolen by the debilitating pleasure. "M-More..." Aoba whispered, pushing the other boy down and sliding onto his thighs.

Noiz's fingers began to fumble at the belt buckle on Aoba's trousers. He was so consumed by arousal that he was having trouble so Aoba reached down, took his hands and helped guide them. Aoba mirrors Noiz's actions, quickly undoing his belt buckle before pulling the belt off all together.

Noiz quickly moved to the buttons on Aoba's trousers; the small pressures from his slender fingers making Aoba gasp. He applied a little more pressure to test how hard Aoba actually was and smiled when he felt his solid penis under the blue fabric. Aoba looked away, blushing furiously.

Aoba quickly glanced down at him, frowning when he saw Noiz smiling. His expression had less bite in it due to his red face. He reached down and pressed a hand to Noiz's crotch, roughly palming the already rock-hard erection through his trousers.

Noiz squirmed and cried out at the sudden jolt that his hand sent through his body. He flailed an arm and managed to grip onto Aoba's waist. He pulled down quickly and their bodies collided. Their pelvises pressed together, their clothed dicks rubbing up against each other. "Too... Many... Clothes" Noiz gasped. Hearing his words, Aoba quickly undid the clasp of Noiz's trousers, roughly jerking them down his legs, then off.

Aoba looked up and saw Noiz almost naked below him. His trousers become excessively tight all of a sudden. The lean muscles; the bulge in his underwear; the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily. It was all too much.

"What're you staring at?" Noiz snapped, glaring at him. His face was flushed bright red as he watched Aoba stare at him. He sat up slightly, leaning on one elbow. Aoba continued to stare and Noiz's complexion continued to darken, becoming more and more self-conscious. He nudged Aoba's knee with a bare foot, one sock having fallen off with his trousers. "H-hey, stop."

Aoba shook himself mentally when he felt Noiz's foot on his knee. "I... Sorry..." He said quietly, averting his gaze. "You like to stare, don't you? You did it back in the shop too." Noiz propped himself up on both elbows now. Looking down to the foot of the bed where the blue-haired boy sat awkwardly, blushing. There was silence and Noiz nudged him again.

Aoba jerked suddenly from the small nudge, as if he had just been distracted from his thoughts. "S-Sorry..." He stuttered out. "It's just... You're so... So-" His words were cut off by the sound of Noiz's voice saying, "Attractive? Yeah you said." "No... I... I was gonna say... Never mind…" He stuttered before giving up. Noiz's eyebrows quirked up at his dismissal. "Okay... Tell me..." Aoba shook his head. Noiz smiled evilly. "We don't fuck until you tell me what you meant to say." He muttered.

Aoba let out a sound of pure distress at the blond's words. "But!" He groaned, sitting back on his heels. "Nope. Spill it. What were you going to say before I so rudely interrupted?" As Aoba looked away, blushing, Noiz casually bent his knees and spread his legs, hooking a thumb under his underwear and pulling them down a little to give Aoba a bit more of a view on what he was missing.

Aoba swallowed at the sight before him. He bit his lower lip, trying to decide to tell Noiz what he was actually going to say before he had interrupted him. Noiz bit his lip and raised his hips a bit. "C'mon. You say it and I'm all yours." He whispered seductively.

Aoba growled slightly before muttering something under his breath. He didn't want Noiz to know what he was going to say, but he did want Noiz. Noiz sprang up and flipped onto all fours so that he was looking directly at Aoba. He arched his spine a little, giving Aoba a perfect view of his back muscles. "What was that? I know you can say it for me." He leant up and whispered into Aoba's ear, "All yours."

When he whispered into his ear, it tipped Aoba over the edge. He pushed Noiz's shoulder, pushing him to the bed and crawled on top of him. "I was going to say your infuriatingly addictive," he was planning to stop there but the words kept tumbling out. "Whenever I look at you, I can't seem to get enough. It's like you're a drug; my own personal brand of heroin that I so desperately crave."

A look of shock passed over Noiz's features. Then pride... Then something else. He reached up, put his arms around Aoba's neck and pulled him down slowly. Kissing him bit differently, gently... With more feeling. It was nothing extraordinary but the amount of feeling that went into the kiss stunned Aoba. Noiz pulled away slowly, their lips pulling apart silently and he smiled.

The kiss left Aoba dumbfounded. "Er..." He muttered intelligently, not sure how to respond to that. Noiz smiles softly "What? Not ready for that? You were all over me a minute ago... What's wrong with a simple kiss?" Although it wasn't just a kiss... They both knew that it was more than just that. Aoba wasn't intending on leaving it. "It wasn't so simple though, was it?" He asked softly, brushing the back of his hand against Noiz's cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Noiz murmured, looking away. "Hm?" Aoba hums questioningly. "Okay I guess it wasn't simple... After lying on your bed under you, half-naked and making out... Would now be a bad time to say that... Erm…" He paused and Aoba watched him fight for his words intensely. "I've kind of fallen for you? Lame right?"

Aoba couldn't help the cheesy smile that spread over his face. "Would it be a bad time to say that I've kind of fallen for you?" He repeated, chuckling lightly. "No. It wouldn't." Noiz rolled his eyes and muttered, "Don't make this more embarrassing for me." He looked off to the side, his cheeks red. "Take from that what you will." Aoba whispered, gently nuzzling his nose against Noiz's.

The blond leant up a little, connecting their lips again in another kiss. This one was shorter than the last but had the same effect. "I think I will." Noiz mumbled against Aoba's lips before capturing them in a kiss again. Aoba placed his hands on the sides of the other boy's neck, running his thumbs over his jawline. Noiz's hands started to wind their way through the hair at the back of Aoba's head, pulling him gently closer and pressing their lips together more firmly. Still the kiss stays affectionate.

Aoba hissed, his grip tightening ever so slightly on his neck. "N-Noiz..." He murmured against his lips. "O-oh... Your hair..." Noiz pulled his hand back quickly, looking apologetically up at Aoba. "I-uh... Sorry..." He muttered, his hands going to Aoba's shoulders instead. He shook his head. "It's fine... Let's just... Carry on..." He pressed his lips against Noiz's again, this time with more force. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and over the seam of Noiz's lips, asking for entrance.

Noiz made a muffled sound and parted his lips, greeting Aoba's tongue with his own. His hands pulled Aoba's body down to his, the grip on his shoulders tightening as Aoba removes his tongue and bites Noiz's lips gently, causing him to gasp into the other's mouth.

Aoba rutted his hips up against the blond's, wanting to get some friction against his aching cock. He groaned loudly, his hands sliding into his hair. Noiz backed up and chuckles, "I wish I could do that to you." The words left his lips easily but the implication of the beautiful intimacy surprises them both. Aoba smiled devilishly. "I guess you'll have to put your hands somewhere else." He growled his voice needy; the obvious implications of a different nature laced in his voice.

Noiz kissed Aoba deeply before flipping their positions. His hands found the waistband of Aoba's trousers before pulling them off. He wasted no time staring this time, no matter how much he wanted to. He was straight back up at Aoba's lips, laying himself on him so that their dicks rubbed up next to each other.

A ragged moan fell out of Aoba's mouth as he felt the tightness of his trousers disappear and the pressure of Noiz's dick against his. His back arched, pushing his hips up. Noiz supported himself over Aoba, looking down at the blue-haired boy. The expression on his face is enough to kick him back into action. The small tears of overbearing pleasure and anticipation; the knuckle raised between his teeth, biting down to silence himself and the pink-dusted blush on his cheeks. Noiz kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his body moving in autopilot.

Due to the overbearing pleasure crashing in waves over his body, Aoba's whole body was highly sensitive to small pressure. Every little kiss caused a small groan to pass between his lips.

Noiz's lips reached the slight V in his hips and he began to kiss slowly down the line. He left red welts in the skin and drew out keen whines from Aoba when his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin. He reached his boxers and started mouthing at the solid erection under the fabric, precum already seeping into the fabric. Aoba's hand reached down and fisted itself into Noiz's blond hair, holding him in position. "Ngh..." He moaned softly, his head tipping back.

Noiz's lips tugged aggressively at the hard member underneath, running his tongue over the fabric, letting Aoba get a small feel for what was to come. His deep breaths came hot onto Aoba's cock; even in its clothed state, he could feel it. "J-Just get on with it..." Aoba muttered impatiently, rutting hard into Noiz.

"Patience is a virtue," Noiz muttered, then added, "But it's something I'm over with." Before moving up and taking the elastic hem of Aoba's underwear between his teeth and pulling down. He knelt up a little and eyes Aoba appreciatively before smiling. "I think I found the prize you were talking about." At his words, Aoba's face turned bright red. "D-Don't say it like that!" He cried, covering his embarrassed face with his hands.

"Or what?" Came the low, breathy and daring tone from the taller, yet younger, man above him. Noiz leant down and kissed his neck just below his ear, sucking another red mark into the skin, waiting for an answer. "O-Or you... You..." Aoba struggled to come up with a witty comeback to Noiz's question, so he just pushed Noiz's face away from him.

Noiz chuckled at the sudden bashfulness from Aoba and smiled, going to kiss his jawline, before whispering in his ear, "I'll suck the answer out of you somehow." Aoba's breath hitched at the emphasis on 'suck' and became painfully aware of his aching and very exposed cock. Aoba whined slightly, pushing on the other's shoulders. "Noiz... Please..." He whispered pleadingly.

"Please what?" Noiz teased as if there wasn't anything meant by his word choice. He knelt up and rested his hands on Aoba's stomach, looking down at the undone expression on his face. Aoba shook his head, gently saying, "Don't make me say it..." His face, which the colour had begun to fade away from, once again flushed a brilliant red.

The desperate tone in his voice was to preserve any dignity that he had left. Noiz smiled sweetly, intent on removing that dignity. He slid his hands down, brushing past the leaking, twitching cock. "Beg." He deadpanned. Aoba's cock twitched again and his cheeks darkened further. He threw an arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the smile plastered on Noiz's face. "Or what?" He asked, though he knew the answer to his question already.

"Oh I don't know" Noiz said, running a finger up the shaft and then across the slit at the head of his cock. "I'll tease you until you beg me anyway." He growled. He rested a hand on Aoba's thigh, the other's fingertips gently running up and down Aoba's dick.

Aoba shuddered at the gently pressure of Noiz's fingers on his cock and he nearly moaned but he wasn't going to give the other boy the pleasure from it, so he bit hard onto his knuckle to stop it from escaping his mouth. "I'll never beg." He said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh?" Noiz leant down and licked up the path his fingers just took. His tongue glided through the slit and Aoba cried out, his breath quickening, his eyes squeezing shut and his hand scrunching into the bed sheets. "Is that so?" Noiz mumbled, pressing his lips against the base of his cock. Already knowing that he's won. He licked up again but backed off just before he reached the head and Aoba whined.

Aoba was panting now, the amount of pleasure he was feeling was squashing down the desire to not beg for what he wanted most. Gritting his teeth, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Noiz. "I... I want you to..." He started quietly, but his voice trailed off. "Say it…" Noiz whispered his fingers wrapping around Aoba's pulsating dick. The pressure there broke Aoba's will power and his narrowed eyes, blurred with teased tears, close for a second as he gives in.

"I want you to suck me off till I cum hard in your mouth!" Aoba cried out, covering his face with his hands out of pure embarrassment. He jumped when Noiz whispered in his ear, "Well done." Before he sat up and pulled his arms gently away from his face, revealing the deep red cheeks and screwed-shut eyes. "Since you asked so nicely." He smirked gaining a quiet, "F-fuck y-ou." The curse broken and weak from his desperation.

Noiz couldn't help but say, "Not for free." Afterwards, his smirk growing in size. Aoba bared his teeth, pushing the other boy. "Yeah well, I begged for you so get on with it." His embarrassment was still there but it was steadily being replaced by pent up sexual frustration. "Okay okay, pushy." He said before kissing him sweetly on the lips before moving down and licking a stripe all the way down the centre of Aoba's lightly sweating body until his chin bumps against the throbbing dick. He licks his lips before pushing them over the head of Aoba's cock, his tongue immediately licking and curling around it, eliciting a low and lusty moan from Aoba

Aoba began to gently thrust his hips in time with the bobbing of Noiz's head. The boy's tongue hit a sensitive spot on his cock so he had to bite down hard on his knuckle to stop from crying out too loudly. Noiz pulled back off Aoba, his lips making a popping noise. He looked up, his eyes half lidded and dark with lust. "Aoba, don't hold back." He reached up and took the knuckle out of his mouth, taking the hand in his and interlocking their fingers before moving back to the glistening cock. He put his lips over the head again but this time he didn't stop until his lips hit the base, taking him all at once. An unrestrained keening cry left Aoba's lips.

Aoba couldn't help but involuntarily buck his hips up as Noiz took him in all in one. His head fell forwards, his hot breath fanning onto his own chest with every pant. He glanced at Noiz's face before he looked at how his cock was totally hidden in his mouth. He felt Noiz's tongue lick languorously and his head fell back, his spine arching.

Noiz smiled around the cock filling his mouth. He pulled back slowly, making sure to suck as much as possible. Aoba's toes curled up as he whimpered, tears streaming from his eyes. He opened his mouth in a silent cry, strings of saliva connecting his lips and teeth, messily and uncontrollably trickling from his mouth as Noiz's lips reach the head and he starts to go back down, slowly.

Not happy with the pace Noiz was going, Aoba gripped onto his hair and began to push his head down a bit faster. The feeling of those tantalising lips around his throbbing erection almost seemed too good to be true. His grip tightened in Noiz's hair and he screwed his eyes up tightly as a wave of passion crashed over him. He moaned loudly, bringing his knees up to lock the boy between his legs in place.

Noiz prepared himself for what he knew happened next. He could tell Aoba was holding back but it wouldn't last for more than a few seconds. He ran the flat of his tongue over the head of Aoba's cock and with an intense moan and a sharp tug on his hair; Noiz felt the salty, viscous liquid spill onto his tongue.

He sucked every drop out before swallowing it all. He pulled his lips from the softening penis and watched with satisfaction as two stings of saliva spanned from his lips to Aoba's cock. He looked up and saw Aoba completely undone. Tears on his cheeks; breathing heavily from his open mouth; his saliva leaking out of the corners from the uncontrolled state he was in.

Aoba blinked slowly, his heated breath coming out in short, sharp pants; his knees falling flat against the bed. He sloppily wiped at the saliva dripping from his mouth but due to his tiredness, he missed a fair amount of it. "Here, let me get that." Noiz said softly, moving up and kissing the corners of his mouth, kissing away the remaining saliva, before kissing away the tears at the corners of his eyes and then moving in to kiss him.

Aoba got the residual small salty flavour from his tears and his own cum on Noiz's lips and tongue as he kissed him. Noiz backed up and asked, "We could just crash now... Unless you're up for round two?" He asked. Aoba looked down to see the clear imprint of Noiz's untouched erection in his trousers.

Aoba blinked before shaking his head, trying to get rid of his tiredness. He looked back up at Noiz's face, making his decision. "Here, let me..." He whispered huskily into the other's ear, his hand reaching down, sliding into his boxers and firmly grasping onto Noiz's leaking erection.

Noiz gasped and fell forward a little, grasping Aoba's shoulders before whispering shakily, "What... D-Do... Ah... Yo-ou want m-e... To do with i-t?" His untouched cock now super sensitive to even the lightest of touches, every touch from Aoba's hand was slowly undoing him. Aoba smiled deviously. "Well... I do have a certain place you can put it."

Noiz looked into Aoba's eyes, his hips starting to rock into the other boy's hand. He groaned softly as Aoba's fingertips gently ran up and down the length of his cock. Mind clouded over with lust, he asked, "W-Where is th-that...?"

Aoba pressed his forehead against Noiz's and started to swirl his thumb over the head of Noiz's cock, spreading the precum dripping from the tip, slicking it up. "Why don't you take a guess?" Aoba whispered, having his own fun with the teasing now that Noiz couldn't think straight. He was going to try to draw this out... But the arousal and lust for contact was returning to him abnormally fast.

Noiz's hips jerked up at the movement over the head of his cock. His eyes squeezed shut, his grip on Aoba's shoulders tightening with the heightening pleasure taking over his body. His cheeks flushed as he began to pant softly. Aoba smiled as the hot breaths hit his lips. "Too hard for you?" He asked the almost wrecked Noiz. He kissed his lips, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, his earlobe before whispering huskily, "Fuck me". Swiping at the slit of Noiz's cock with his thumb once again, drawing a hoarse cry from him.

The husky whisper in Noiz's ear caused a metaphoric switch to flipped inside him. Noiz growled low in his throat, attacking Aoba's lips with his own; sliding his tongue into the other's waiting mouth. Aoba laughed into the kiss, overjoyed by the sudden reaction he had gained from the other boy. He wrapped his arms around the nape of Noiz's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Noiz backed off for a breathless second. "I thought you'd never ask." The switch well and truly flipped.

Noiz pushed Aoba onto his back and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. As he was about to push them down, he sat back on the bed, spreading his legs wide; grinning devilishly. "Take them off for me. With your teeth." He ordered, his eyes dropping half shut.

Aoba's eyes widened a little but he regained his composure and immediately scrambled up. He kissed Noiz's stomach, then he moved down to kiss his bulge and lick the little dark area where the precum had seeped through, before taking the elasticated waistband between his teeth and tugging it down, growling in exertion, frustration and a completely excitement fuelled desire.

As his underwear reached his ankles, Noiz kicked them off before launching himself at Aoba and pinning him to the bed. He pressed his fingers against his mouth, whispering a quick, "Suck." Before bending his head down and nibbling at one of Aoba's nipples. Aoba opened his mouth obediently and let the fingers slip in, licking them and sucking them. Coating them with his saliva, he tried to hold his body still against the waves of pleasure that Noiz was generating with his teeth. He closed his lips around the fingers and swirled his tongue around them.

Noiz moved onto the other nipple, giving it the same rough treatment as he had done the first one. Satisfied his fingers were wet enough he trailed his hand down Aoba's body, starting from his jaw and moving down his neck and chest, purposefully avoiding the still-sensitive area of his crotch, to the puckered entrance of his ass. He gently rubbed his index finger over the area before slowly pushing it inside. Aoba elicited a moaning cry as he pushed in, his hips almost instinctively grinding down on the digit to push it in further. "N-Noiz... Stuff... Under... Bed…" He panted. His words were strained and his breaths hot and heavy.

Noiz lifted his head from Aoba's chest, nodding in understanding. He slid his finger out of Aoba and clambered off the bed, only to return a few seconds later carrying a small bottle of lube. He settled between Aoba's spread legs, coating his fingers in the cool liquid before inserting his index once again.

Aoba hissed at the cold liquid and squirmed on the mattress as Noiz slid a second finger in. His cock was hard again, fully recovered from its teasing torture minutes ago. His spine arched as Noiz's fingers pushed deeper, past the second knuckle to the third.

Noiz scissored his fingers, twisting his hand at the same time. Slowly he pulled his fingers out, adding a third and pushed back into the tight heat. "Oh m-my God!" Aoba moaned his fingers and toes curling into the sheets. His hips rose instinctively off the bed but he forced them back down, trying to cram as much of Noiz's fingers in as possible.

Noiz began to increase the speed and force of the thrusts of his fingers. During a particularly hard thrust, Aoba's back arched up off the bed and a loud, ragged moan flew out of his mouth. Noiz smirked, hitting that same spot repeatedly, wanting to hear those delicious sounds again. "Noiz-Ah... Just... Fucking do... Aaahhh... Just do it al-ready." The blue-haired boy whined, the feeling of the other boy's fingers becoming insufficient. Each time the spot was hit, he jolted, needing more.

Noiz pulled his fingers out, pouring an excess amount of lube onto his throbbing cock. He'd been waiting for this moment all day. Lining himself up with Aoba's hot entrance, he glanced up at him quickly before thrusting in.

Aoba's scream was unrestrained and God was it loud. Noiz leaned down as he buried himself balls deep in the first thrust, leaning in to kiss the tears that were leaking from Aoba's scrunched up eyes. He was biting his lip hard and his fingers were clutching at the sheets.

"Aoba..." He whispered softly, gently stroking his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Aoba tell me when I can move..." He laid himself over the other boy, his head resting next to his, his hot breath fanning over his ear. "...Noiz…" Aoba whimpered and lifted his hands to clutch at Noiz's back. His nails dug in as the pain pulsates through him. It wasn't a bad pain but it was pain nonetheless. Noiz kissed his neck softly and he whimpered again, shocked and pained tears still falling.

"Shh... It's okay..." Noiz murmured between the gentle kisses he was placing all over Aoba's neck and face. Aoba felt Noiz's thumb gently swipe his cheek, removing any possible tears. "... H-Hurts..." He said in a strained whisper. Noiz sighed softly, his hands cupping Aoba's cheeks. "I'm sorry... I was too excited and... It'll get better..."

Aoba opened his eyes and he looked up, vaguely make out Noiz's features through the blur of tears. He nodded once in an attempt to look reassured. "... It's... 'Kay..." He tried but the strain in his voice betrayed him and Noiz leaned down and kisses his softly and sweetly, just for a moment. When he separated their lips, Noiz was smiling sweetly down at Aoba. "Aoba..." He called softly, touching his fingertips to his cheek.

Aoba's grip lightened on his back and he tried a smile, which after a moment, turned into a genuine one. "I'm... I'm okay..." He said with a relieved sigh. He felt Noiz's dick inside of him, hot and throbbing but the pain was subsiding and he was left with a minor discomfort. He shifted to try to sort it out and Noiz gasped. "You need to warn me before you do that." He said, giving a small, surprised laugh. Leaning back down to kiss Aoba again, their lips connected for a short period before they pulled apart, their lips sticking slightly.

"So can I move now?" Noiz asked, raising himself onto his hands for support. He gently circled his hips, testing the waters so to speak. The warm walls surrounding his cock were almost too much to bear and it took all of his willpower not to start thrusting rapidly into the other boy.

"Hng... Yes... But please... Slow…" Aoba gasped as Noiz started to move slightly inside him and his fingers gripped Noiz's back, but he was doing his best not to break the skin. His bangs were in his eyes and Noiz reached up, gently brushing them away and for once… They didn't hurt...

Noiz nodded before slowly pulling slightly out, shallowly rutting his hips. "Is that... Okay...?" He asked, biting his lower lip. The sudden friction burned fiercely and Aoba moaned. His fingernails bit at the skin on Noiz's back, silently thankful that Noiz couldn't feel that pain. He nodded slightly in answer to Noiz's question and tried not to clench around him.

Noiz began to experimentally thrust his hips a little deeper but still at the slow pace that Aoba wanted. To take Aoba's mind off any pain he may be feeling, his bent his head down and gently kissed his lips. They pressed their lips together but nothing more. The burning sensation had begun to fade, leaving Aoba with a pleasure that was incomparable to anything else. Especially when Noiz's cock buried itself in his prostate, making him gasp every time. "More…" He groaned before long.

Hearing that sultry moan, Noiz couldn't help his actions. He started to thrust harder, deeper and faster. As his cock slid against Aoba's walls, he couldn't help but groan at the sensation. It was though all his nerve endings had been set ablaze with the heat of fiery passion.

Aoba wanted to talk to Noiz, spurt random crap to him about the feeling but his mouth had lost its ability to form words and just lay open. Once again, drool was escaping from the corners of his mouth, helpless moans escaping his lips. His fingers raked across Noiz's back as the other boy pounded into him, his dick twitching with every hit to the sweet cluster of nerves.

Soon enough, Noiz's breathing became shallower and more like pants. As he thrusted forwards, he gyrated his hips, causing intent waves of pleasure to crash over the both of them. He groaned loudly, his head hanging down.

Aoba met Noiz's lips with his and they kissed messily. He felt a burning pressure building in his own cock and he knew he was close. Aoba cried out as he was pounded into the bed, the kiss dissolving into them just breathing frantically on each other's lips. "Close..." He gasped, holding back. "Ngh..." Noiz moaned, unable to form any kind of coherent sentence. His hands fisted into the bed sheets below him as his thrusts became more and more erratic.

"Can't... Hold..." Aoba tried to explain but was cut off by a loud moan as Noiz repeatedly slammed into his prostate. Suddenly it became too much. The pressure in his cock released and for the second time that afternoon, he came. He yelled loudly as he released, the white liquid spattering both his and Noiz's stomachs. Noiz's own climax wasn't too far behind Aoba's. As Aoba came, the walls surrounding his cock tightened and pulled him deeper into the other boy. This feeling was too much for Noiz and he came deeply inside of Aoba.

He collapsed on top of Aoba, sandwiching the cum between them but he was beyond caring. He just lay there and wrapped his arms around Aoba, holding him close as they shuddered through the aftershock together. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were rendered limp and useless by the insane orgasms.

After a few minutes of just lying there, listening to their heartbeats and ragged breathing, Noiz gently slid his softened cock out of Aoba. He heard the small whimper the other boy made at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Aoba felt Noiz's semen start to trickle from his hole and he whined a little. Noiz was the first one to speak, after rolling off Aoba and cuddling up to him on the messed up bed. "Aoba..." He whispered but trails off.

Aoba turned his head to face the other boy. "Yeah Noiz...?" He asked sleepily, placing his hands on the other's broad chest. Noiz just smiled softly, shaking his head. "Nothing." He whispered before moving to kiss him sweetly. Aoba smiled into the kiss, one of his hands snaking up to rest on the back of his neck.

It was pleasant lying there, the sunlight casting little daggers across the room as it shone between the gaps in the buildings outside. Noiz pulled away. "Bet you didn't think I was much of a sweetheart..." He asked quietly. Aoba shook his head, smiling lightly. "No. You look too tough be a sweetheart," he chuckled softly. "Maybe it's the piercings."

"Hey. The piercings are great." Noiz said, trying to hide his smile with a look of mock indignation. It failed and his smile cracks through. "Anyway. I can be a sweetheart when I want to be." "You can." Aoba murmured, pressing himself closer to Noiz and closing his eyes. His eyes snapped open as he suddenly remembered something from earlier. "Hey Noiz, what did you mean earlier when you said, 'Aoba after this you need to fucking explain yourself'?"

"I was just surprised by your sudden change in tune. I mean one moment we were walking down the street holding hands and the next you were straddling me on the bed, attacking my mouth... What flipped the switch?" Noiz asked. Aoba turned on his side to look directly at Noiz, their faces and bodies at a cosy distance from each other.

"I..." Aoba glanced down for a second before looking back up at him. "I don't know... Will you take that for an answer?" He smiled sheepishly. Noiz reached up, cupped Aoba's cheek in his hand and smiled. "No." He said shaking his head the smile not leaving his lips. "C'mon something must have done it." "I guess I always had it in me..." Aoba muttered his facing going a light shade of red. "Being with you turned not just me on, but the switch as well."

"Okay you," Noiz began with a light laugh bubbling behind his voice. "You are fucking adorable sometimes." He stroked Aoba's cheekbone with his thumb and kissed him once before his smile faded. He said something so quietly that Aoba didn't catch what he'd said. Frowning slightly, Aoba tipped his head to the side. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that?" He asked, his voice carrying a teasing undertone.

"Shut up..." Noiz mumbled. "I said... If... If you want... Um... This… To be a thing... Like... Us... Then I would... Er... I would be happy?" He said, stumbling and stopping frequently from a dorky embarrassment. He looked away and bit his lip, blushing. Aoba laughed lightly, kissing his reddened cheeks before kissing his lips. "You absolute dork." He said between bouts of laughter.

Noiz pouted and continued to descend through shades of pink. He turned over, crossed his arms and started to sulk. He muttered something about 'stupid' and 'embarrassing' and 'never should have asked that', whilst Aoba clutched his sides with laughter.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Aoba leant over Noiz's side, nuzzling his neck with his nose. "Hey... Hey I didn't say no did I?" "No... But you still laughed at me." Noiz mumbled full-blown sulk mode activated, although Aoba actually hinting to a yes had significantly weakened his will to sulk. He didn't turn over, however, as he didn't need Aoba to see his confused, reddened expression.

Aoba leant further over the other boy, his long hair falling over his shoulders. "Noiz..." He purred. His blue hair tickled at Noiz's own skin so he gave in and turned over. "Is it a yes then?" He asked regaining enough composure to keep a straight face. Aoba grinned at him. "Yes you dork!" He said happily, planting kisses all over his face.

Noiz started to laugh as his face was peppered with kisses. "Okay okay fine. I'm a dork. Now I guess I'm your dork... And you can be mine because your shoes are nothing but dorky." He said, grinning at the sudden pout on Aoba's lips. "There's nothing wrong with my shoes." Aoba murmured. "But I guess I am your dork."

"I think I can say that I'm happy right now. Which is more than I expected when I woke up this morning" Noiz smiled, moving his head closer to Aoba so that their lips touched slightly. Aoba was going to reply but all of a sudden, they heard footsteps on the balcony outside and the sliding sound of the glass door. The two boys barely had time to scramble up and hide themselves under the duvet before looking properly at the intruders. Koujaku, Ren and Clear were all stood staring at the two. Even Ren's dogface looked shocked. "Um..." Aoba started.

Koujaku stepped into the room, Ren walking by his ankles, with a look of shock mixed with betrayal and disgust. His eyes narrowed at the blond before turning to Aoba. "Aoba, what the hell is he doing here?" He asked his voice bitter. Unable to answer properly, Aoba just stared at him.

Following Koujaku's question, there was a silence filled with a tension that could be physically cut. Ren tried his best to elaborate and try to even the situation out. "After I woke up in the shop and found that you had left, I smelled that Noiz had been in the shop as well and that you had left with him... So, fearing for your safety I called Koujaku and Clear before we followed your scent... It appears that you are not in danger like I first thought..." Koujaku picked up afterwards. "That still doesn't answer my question though. What. The fuck. Is he doing here?" Jabbing a finger at Noiz, who frowned.

Aoba was about to give a stuttering reply when a shrill cry of, "Master!" Came from the balcony. Clear rushed into the room, throwing himself at Aoba. "Master I am so glad you are alright!" He shouted, the glass lenses of his gas mask glinting in the afternoon light. "Oh my God Clear of course I'm alright... And stop calling me master." He said, gently pushing the masked man off him and making him stand up before shrinking back under the duvet next to Noiz, who was having a glare off with Koujaku.

"Well what does it look like?" Noiz deadpanned, answering Koujaku's question with his own. Subconsciously he moved closer towards Aoba, covering the blue-haired boy's hand with his own underneath the duvet. Aoba intertwines his fingers with Noiz's and Koujaku growls. "Aoba." He snapped and Aoba flinched. "What?" He asks sheepishly, squeezing Noiz's hand.

"How can you explain this?" Koujaku asked, his body almost shaking with anger. "This is the guy that dragged you into Rhyme for heaven's sake!" "Yeah I know and-" "He almost broke your arm yesterday!" Koujaku interrupted and Noiz frowned. "I apologi-" "Was I talking to you?!" Koujaku yelled. "Koujaku-san please calm down!" Clear pleaded, waving his hands up and down frantically.

"Gas mask guy is right, pretty boy." Noiz said calmly and at an equal tone of voice. Though it wasn't loud, it did silence the room. "Though you don't like it, this has happened," he smirked a little before saying, "You were too late. Should've got him while you still had the chance."

"Noiz..." Aoba said in a tone that says 'what the hell does that mean'. Noiz turned and whispered to him. "You couldn't see it?" Aoba's face fell. "Koujaku I am so sorry..." He said in a small voice, feeling crushed. Koujaku looked at him, anger dissipated as his feelings were efficiently laid bare by the hacker. "I... No... It's okay Aoba... I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? What for?" Aoba asked. He wanted to go to his friend but he couldn't due to his current situation. Ren jumped up on top of the bed and padded over to Aoba, setting himself down at his side.

He nestled himself in the warm little valley in the sheets between the two boy's legs and went to sleep, not wanting any part in the emotional discussion about to happen. "I'm sorry that I never told you, I'm sorry that I flipped out just then too... And... Ugh... No actually, I'm not sorry to you yet Noiz, 'cause you're an asshole." Koujaku smiled but it was weak and watery, he was hurting but he was obviously trying to stay strong. Noiz cracked a smile too, for the first time in Koujaku's presence.

"Right back at you pretty boy." He said quietly, his smile widening slightly. Aoba looked between the two, seeing that the tension between them was slowly evaporating. Maybe now they could learn to get along with each other. "Koujaku... I guess I should be sorry too..." Before the taller boy could respond, he carried on. "I'm sorry for not realising how you felt sooner."

"It's..." Koujaku sighed, feeling a great weight in his chest. "It's okay..." He looked back at Noiz. "If you hurt him, I will break your legs." He said, passive aggressively, hiding the crushed feeling in his heart. "Koujaku-san. It will be okay. Master is the same as he always was." Clear said, trying to comfort the samurai.

Koujaku briefly looked towards the masked man before looking back at the couple in the bed. He couldn't help but smile at them. Guaranteed, it wasn't a decent smile and he was still upset over how easily Aoba brushed over his feelings. "Well, I guess we should leave now." He said simply.

"Koujaku wait." Aoba said hastily, seeing the remaining hurt in his best friend's eyes. "I don't know what to say but I just want you to know that nothing has changed and you are still my best friend... That won't change..." He trailed off not really knowing what else to say, but looking up hopefully at Koujaku anyway.

Koujaku's smile turned genuine at that comment. "Thank you Aoba." He turned and began to walk to the door to the hall. "I'll see you around then?" "Yeah. Bye for now." Aoba said with a smile. Clear went to follow Koujaku but tripped over a box and crashed to the ground before getting up and dusting himself off, assuring everyone that he was in fact, fine. Noiz and Aoba smiled and Clear waved goodbye before following Koujaku. Noiz and Aoba looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't think that went too badly, apart from your friend wanting to kill me." Noiz said with a light chuckle. He yawned and stretched his arms out above him before laying back and pulling Aoba with him. Noiz put his arm around Aoba's shoulders as they lay down and the blue haired boy turned to him. "He'll warm up to you after a while... Y'know after I tell him how much of a sweetheart you actually are." He grinned suddenly and deviously, snuggling closer to Noiz.

Noiz welcomed the other boy to his chest, wrapping another arm around him. "Like he'll believe that." He murmured, stroking Aoba's back. "Oh I don't know y'know..." Aoba muttered, curling up slightly against Noiz. "I think he will find it amusing... Those dorky things you say when nervous are too precious." He smiled and kissed the warm, soft skin by his face.

"Sh-Shut up..." Noiz stuttered out, turning his face away from the other boy. "I-I'm not the only one who-who's a dork..." "Yeah but he knows I'm a dork. He's known me since I was a little kid... He thought I was a girl at first." Aoba pouted to himself at letting that unnecessary information slip. He tried to restrain himself, but Noiz couldn't help but start to laugh loudly. "He thought you were a girl! Oh my God, that's brilliant!" His laughs became almost silent as he clutched at his sides.

After his laughter died down, he squeezed Aoba slightly. As he fell silent, he let out another yawn that was mirrored by an unnervingly deep voice from down the bed.

The deep yawn belonged to Ren. As the pair had moved around, he'd been awoken from his sleep. He stood up and moved to sit beside Aoba's head. If dogs could frown, he would be wearing one now. "Noiz. No Rhyme battles with Aoba." He says abruptly and Noiz nodded affirmatively. "Anything else?" He asked the allmate.

"Look after him or I'll break your legs." Ren's threat mirrored that of Koujaku's earlier. Not waiting for a reply, he padded down to the end of the bed and curled up to sleep once again.

"Jeez. What is it with everyone and breaking my legs?" Noiz asked himself and Aoba smiled into his chest. "Can we figure that out la-" He mumbled, a yawn cutting off his sentence. "I'm so tired..." Noiz nodded, drawing the boy closer to his chest. "Later... Yeah..." He muttered sleepily, closing his eyes with a yawn.

"G'night…" Aoba murmured, tilting his head and kissing Noiz's lips before snuggling closer. He felt Noiz kiss his forehead and he smiled as he heard Noiz whisper, "G'night." Before his eyes closed and his consciousness faded.


End file.
